


恋与制作人

by Nine1998



Series: 纸片人x你 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 假如你的纸片人成了精-全员开车





	恋与制作人

#  
“口不泽言？”

这是和他在一起的第一百天。

你想起网上的梗，于是这么逗了他一句，本以为他又要说一些什么笨蛋白痴之类的话，结果他认真的看了你一会。

“既然你这么执意要求，那好吧。”

嗯？？？

于是就看着他坐在办公椅上，慢里斯条的拉开了裤子拉链。

你久久没动。

“怎么？拿了我的黑卡，连一点利息也不想付吗？”

你一步一步的挪过去，跪坐在他身下，他的阴茎已经是半硬状态了，你小口的用嘴含住顶端，学着曾经看的A片里，吮吸着，再慢慢从马眼舔到阴囊。

大概是太长了，你还是含不了全部，李泽言有些舒适的吸了一口气，随后按住了你的头。

突如其来的外力，使得嘴里的小玩意一下子就捣进了喉咙，你的眼泪瞬间就出来了，不适感让你拼命的推他，他却愈发按的欢快起来。

你的唾液顺着一次次的进出被拉的老长。

他终于把你拉起来，翻个身按住办公桌上，掀开你的裙子挤进去，你可以感受到他蓄势待发的昂扬，毕竟刚刚从你嘴里出来。

他按着你的背脊，“魏谦说你最近喜欢在网上看些什么文？这个时候我该说什么？”

哈？

你脑海中闪现过电脑云盘里的一系列《和总裁的七天七夜》《欲罢不能酷总裁》……

他的手指在你的私处不住游走挑逗，你喘息着又无法摆脱 

这个时候该说什么？总裁的经典台词是什么？

“小…小妖精……你在玩火……？”

你说出了这句话，却感觉周身温度又上升了好几个度，是羞耻还是什么你不知道。

李泽言的手指伸了进来，在这个角度下，更容易触碰到敏感点。

你喘息的更大声了。

“你要是想外面的人都听见，尽管这么大声”

身后的人冷冷的说 仿佛他自己没有欲火焚身一样。

他就这样按着你将自己进入，衣冠楚楚的是他，衣衫不整的是你。

你拼命的将要脱口而出的呻吟憋在嘴里。

“接下来该怎么说？”

他这样问你，缓慢的研磨着你的敏感点，你的身体诚实的不像话，你渴望他更快一点，更深一点，更重一点。你偏头看他，他也在看着你，还在等你的回答。

“哈…啊…夹紧点……”你仍旧羞耻的回答了小说里的台词。

“照做。”

他短短两字，让你羞耻度更甚，你在他的办公室，做着爱，说着肉文小说的台词。

他的呼吸也开始乱起来，阴茎顶的也愈发大力，还不忘一手护着你的小腹以免撞上冰冷冷的办公桌。

你的神智在快感中迷失，也不知道自己这幅迷乱的样子在他看来有多让人血脉膨胀。

“我这…哈，…算利息了吗……哈啊”

“……白痴”

**Author's Note:**

> 目前还在汇总曾经写过的文章合集 这个网站可真是个好东西 大大提高了我的英语


End file.
